An organic electroluminescence (EL) device is generally composed of an anode, a cathode, and one or more organic thin film layers sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode and holes are injected from the anode into a light emitting region. The injected electrons recombine with the injected holes in the light emitting region to form excited states. When the excited states return to the ground state, the energy is released as light.
Many researches have been made on the applications of organic EL device to display, etc. because of its possibility of a wide selection of emission colors by using various emitting materials in a light emitting layer. Particularly, the research on the materials which emit three primary red, green, blue colors has been made most actively, and the intensive research has been made to improve their properties.
As a material for organic EL devices, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose compounds in which an indole structure is fused to a specific position of a fluoranthene ring.
However, there is a demand for new materials which can further improve the performance of organic EL devices.